


Seahorses

by snottygrrl



Series: seahorse series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-17
Updated: 2006-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snottygrrl/pseuds/snottygrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry doesn't even consider it until hermione points out that seahorses do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seahorses

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings:** mpreg, fluff  
>  **disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
>  This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.  
>  **author's notes:** for [](http://earth-magic.livejournal.com/profile)[**earth_magic**](http://earth-magic.livejournal.com/). she asked for h/d with a children theme. i've used part of a comment that [](http://lusiology.livejournal.com/profile)[**lusiology**](http://lusiology.livejournal.com/) left me once, as well.

"He really makes you happy, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, he does. And the sex is fabulous," added Harry and then blushed furiously.

"I hope you're being careful," Hermione gently admonished. "You wouldn't want any unplanned pregnancies."

"Malfoy's a boy, Hermione. Boys can't get pregnant."

"But wizard's can."

Harry's eyes widened in shock.

"Honestly Harry, you've had no problem believing all manner of things are possible with magic. Why wouldn't a male be able to carry a much-wanted child? After all seahorses do it."

Expression filling with quiet joy, Harry said in an awed voice, "That means we could have a baby."


End file.
